ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Bermondsey Boy
}}} was the first episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. It served as the first reappearance of DCI Sasha Miller, Gerry Standing, Steve McAndrew and Dan Griffin since Wild Justice. Synopsis Family ties affect both Gerry Standing and Sasha Miller. While Sasha is forced to work with ex-husband Ned as he fills in for Strickland, Gerry returns to his roots in Bermondsey to help arrange his daughter's wedding. As a consequence he is thrown into a case involving the possible murder of an architecture student who is also the grandson of an old friend. Meanwhile, Danny Griffin has been on an FBI course in reading body language. Plot Six months have passed since Sasha Miller became the new leader as UCOS earning the team’s full respect. It has also been six months since she discovered her husband was having an affair and now, with Strickland away, she is forced to work alongside her ex-husband. Meanwhile, Gerry Standing’s daughter, Caitlin, has announced that she intends to marry her fiancé, Robin, but Gerry doesn’t take kindly to him and as Caitlin tries to seek her father’s approval, he is thrown into his past after revisiting his roots in Bermondsey to help arrange his daughter’s wedding. Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Caitlin Standing - *DAC Ned Hancock - Barnaby Kay *Robin - David Newman *Ralph Paxton - David Hayman *Archie Paxton - John MacMillan *Sarah Paxton - Susie Blake *Bryan Fawson - Tim Potter *Wayne Pelham - Andrew Jarvis *Roald Culley - Harry Peacock Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Simon Allen *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Andy Hay *1st Assistant Director - James Blackwell *2nd Assistant Director - David Chalstrey *3rd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *Floor Runner - Toby Evans *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Producer - Tom Mullens *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Maree Gecks *Production Secretary - Harriet Patton *Production Runner - Zak Klein *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth *Assistant Production Accountant - Mark Woods *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Publicity - Caren Davies Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde *Location Assistant - Charlotte Hemsley Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe *Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor *Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz *Camera Grip - Terry Pate : Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - John Powell *Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield *Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison *Props Buyer - Janet Willmott *Graphic Designer - Sophie Powell *Art Department Assistant - Laura Miller *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Kenny Palmer *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Doug Irvine *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Coordinator - Derek Lee Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd *Costume Standby - Billy Haynes *Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - Dominic Strevens *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett Continuity *Six months have passed since Wild Justice. *Caitlin Standing makes her first on-appearance since Ice Cream Wars, now played by Amy Nuttall. *Sasha Miller is forced to work with her ex-husband, who she divorced after finding out about his affair in Roots. *Gerry Standing used to be Sarah Paxton's boyfriend, she later married Ralph Paxton. Critical Reception Bermondsey Boy received Mixed to Negative reviews from critics, many citing the tired feeling the episode carried. Ellen E Jones writing for the Independent claimed that "while the line-up is new, the tricks have grown very old indeed". Terry Ramsey writing for the Telegraph criticised the wedding sub-plot calling it "clumsy and simply showed Gerry being unpleasant", and also criticised Steve calling his role in the episode unmemorable, and called Danny "a limp copy of Benedict Cumberbatch’s Sherlock". Not all reviews were Negative however. Christopher Stevens of The Mail wrote "this edition of New Tricks a real return to form" and ended his review by saying "New Tricks is a reliable ratings workhorse for BBC One. On this evidence, the schedulers can count on it for many years yet." Trivia *This episode received 5.79 million viewers. *On their gravestone, Gerry's parents' names are incorrectly stated as "Gerald Norman Standing" and "Valerie Maud Standing" (Gerry's father is "Norman Lestade" with his mother being "Valerie Lestade"). It is unclear if this was a simple mistake or that it was deliberately changed to avoid confusing new viewers. Category:Series 11